Talk:Enchantress (Prime Earth)
Main image Personally I think the main image should show Enchantress as June Moone rather than her withered 'true' form, since it's by far her more recognisable/notable look. Perhaps this image? Samohyeah (talk) 16:31, December 18, 2017 (UTC) : I disagree. I think it should be the other way around - we keep this image the same and change June Moone's. This is what the Enchantress entity actually looks like independent of June. That is what June looks like when she's merged with the entity. --- Haroldrocks talk 16:39, December 18, 2017 (UTC) ::Hm on second thought I'm inclined to agree with you, I just think one page should show the Enchantress as she's typically seen (in the image above for example) so it's easily recognisable to readers. If we were to change the June page's image instead, should for example her gallery contain the June/Enchantress images instead of this page's gallery, and this page just contain the skeletal, independent Enchantress? Also, should images that show the merged June/Enchantress be categorised as just June, just Enchantress, or both? (I'd assume both?) Samohyeah (talk) 16:49, December 18, 2017 (UTC) :::The problem is, there's no "merged". The ending of In the Dark has been consistently ignored probably ever since the character's next appearance after that. There is June and then there is Enchantress, they're entirely independent from each other in everything but the physical body. That picture isn't June, even though it is her body, it's Enchantress; June never has that whole look, it belongs to Enchantress and only appears (and always appears) when she takes over and June disappears. - Ver-mont (talk) 01:55, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :::: If that's the case, then I'll flip back and say this photo can be used for Enchantress. I haven't read enough Enchantress stuff or Suicide Squad to know how she's characterized. In my mind, if June is the dominant personality in that form (talking as herself, making unchallenged decisions), it's June with the Enchantress entity's powers, and the picture is of June. However, if that is just the Enchantress entity communicating through June (June's personality is completely absent, only her body is left), then the picture is of the Enchantress entity and should reflect as such. If they evenly flip-flop, and sometimes it's June, sometimes it's Enchantress, ... eh, I guess we could probably use the picture for Enchantress in that case. :::: I made a page recently that was much closer to the former than the latter, I can't remember what it was though. That's just why I assumed Enchantress was the same case. --- Haroldrocks talk 04:31, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::The Enchantress is pretty much entirely in control when she takes over, and June's personality is gone. I'm fine with changing either page, I just think one should show the Enchantress as she's usually shown rather than an unrecognisable blonde girl and a withered skeletal creature like they were before. I'm guessing if we're counting the Enchantress-controlled June as being a depiction of Enchantress, comic appearances of June when she's controlled by Enchantress should be categorised as appearances of both of them? And images that depict Enchantress-controlled June, should they be categorised as showing just Enchantress, or both, since it's still June's body? Samohyeah (talk) 05:41, December 19, 2017 (UTC) :::::: I'm usually in favor of tagging the appearances of both - entity and host - pretty much whenever. In the (unlikely but possible) event the Enchantress entity jumps from June to another host (like an Eclipso-type thing). June's body is also technically present. I think, in my mind, this "rule" is only negated if the host's consciousness is killed off entirely - like in the case of Shade, the Changing Girl Vol 1 or recently on The Flash (2014 TV Series), then the body is officially under the sole ownership of its new host. :::::: In other words, you're good to change the Enchantress picture. Just make sure the other version makes it into the gallery (if it hasn't already). --- Haroldrocks talk 07:00, December 19, 2017 (UTC)